


Hogwarts Karaoke Night

by JustVanesssssssssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Linny, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fred is alive, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Karaoke Night, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Angst, No Smut, Oblivious Ron Weasley, She/They Pronouns for Luna, So is Lavender, a tiny bit of violence, background romione, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVanesssssssssa/pseuds/JustVanesssssssssa
Summary: There are two 8th year towers, one for Gryffindor and Slytherin, the other for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. These towers have their own common rooms. Harry (bi) and Draco (gay) are together, Hermione knows, Ron is oblivious, you know Draco told Pansy and Blaise the second they got together, Luna and Ginny know (Harry likes to drag a very annoyed Draco on double dates). Luna (pan, she/they) and Ginny (bi) are also together, and everyone knows, everyone except Ron. Ron is still oblivious (this is a general theme).(disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or lyrics)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two 8th year towers, one for Gryffindor and Slytherin, the other for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. These towers have their own common rooms. Harry (bi) and Draco (gay) are together, Hermione knows, Ron is oblivious, you know Draco told Pansy and Blaise the second they got together, Luna and Ginny know (Harry likes to drag a very annoyed Draco on double dates). Luna (pan, she/they) and Ginny (bi) are also together, and everyone knows, everyone except Ron. Ron is still oblivious (this is a general theme).  
> (disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or lyrics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two 8th year towers, one for Gryffindor and Slytherin, the other for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. These towers have their own common rooms. Harry (bi) and Draco (gay) are together, Hermione knows, Ron is oblivious, you know Draco told Pansy and Blaise the second they got together, Luna and Ginny know (Harry likes to drag Draco on double dates). Luna (pan, she/they) and Ginny (bi) are also together, and everyone knows, everyone except Ron. Ron is still oblivious.

Wednesday, October 6th 1999  
Harry’s POV  
“Hogwarts Karaoke Night! Hogwarts 7th and 8th years are invited to a karaoke night in the Great Hall at 9:00, this Friday night. (Note: the microphone will not be autotuned)” the flyer read. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the Gryffindor/Slytherin common room, along with all the other 8th year students crowding around the bright orange flyer on the wall.  
  
“What’s Kara-oke?” Ron asks, looking at Hermione in confusion.  
  
“Kary-okee,” Hermione responds, smiling brightly, “is a muggle thing. You get a microphone, a device that amplifies your voice, and you sing a song on a stage. It’s really, very fun. I’ll do a song with you if you want, I’m sure you’d be good at it!” Harry snorted, remembering all the times he’d wanted to blast his eardrums out, listening to Ron sing in the shower. he quickly turned that snort of laughter into a cough, seeing the look that Hermione gave him.  
  
“Thanks ‘Mione, but I don’t think I’ll sing. I’d watch you do a song, though.” Ron replied, also trying to hold in a laugh, knowing how bad he was at singing. Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer and didn’t try to pressure him to sing on their way to breakfast. Waiting for them at the Gryffindor table was Ginny. Harry and Ginny had amicably broken up after the war, having both realized that their feelings for each other were more brother/sister than romantic. They’re still great friends.  
  
“Hey Ginny,” Harry says, sitting in his usual spot across from her at the table. He feels a weight settling into the seat to the left of him and turns to smile at the beautiful man sitting down. “Hey Draco. Luna.” Harry says, nodding to Luna, who has plopped down into the seat to Ginny’s left.  
  
“Hello Harry,” Luna replies, in her usual serene tone “Hello Draco, Hermione, Ron.” Hermione and Ron take their usual seats, with Hermione to Harry’s right and Ron across from Hermione. They usually take these seats to protect him as much as possible from “The Chosen One’s” fangirls. If Harry had it his way, though, Draco would be sitting in the middle. Harry feels terrible that he’s protected from fans while his boyfriend has to deal with death threats on a daily basis.  
  
“Boyfriend” Harry thought, smiling. After all those years of admiring Draco’s beauty, denying to himself that he could possibly have a crush on a death eater, Draco was finally his. He had known that he was bi since 4th year, after having a long talk with Ron and Hermione and realizing that he had a crush on Cedric Diggory. Ron and Hermione, as well as the rest of the Weasleys were very supportive. It would’ve been hypocritical of them if they weren’t seeing as Ginny was an out and proud bisexual. Harry wasn’t out to everyone yet, only Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, and the rest of the Weasleys. Draco had told Pansy and Blaise that they were together, but had let Harry tell them that he was bi. Pansy, Blaise and Draco had turned out to be very good friends after they apologized for letting their parents push them around in the war. Pansy was loyal, protective, and so sarcastic it’s hard to tell when she’s telling the truth. Blaise is a flirt. He flirts with everything that moves and that includes the teachers. They’re both so dirty minded that it’s almost impossible to have a full conversation with them.  
  
“Um, Earth to Harry, hello, can you hear me?” Hermione said, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
“Sorry ‘Mione, what were you saying?” Harry asked apologetically.  
  
“Well,” Hermione said, smirking “while you were ogling Draco, Ginny and I were talking about karaoke. She was saying how she has a song in mind for you two, but won’t tell us which one, says it’s a surprise”  
  
“Yep,” Ginny says, swallowing her bite of toast “It’s going to be brilliant!”  
  
“And what if I don’t want to sing?” Harry asks, teasingly.  
  
“You don’t get to refuse, you’re doing this” Ginny responds, smirking confidently. She puts her arm over Luna’s shoulders, pulling her close.  
  
“So we’re all going together then?” Draco yawns.  
  
“Yep” Hermione replies brightly “Luna and Ginny, you and Harry, Pansy and Blaise, and Ron and I”  
  
“What about us?” Pansy asked, appearing with Blaise on Draco’s other side, reaching for a cheese and potato pasty.  
  
“They’re talking about karaoke, we’re all going together, like a quadruple date” Draco replies, lazily. “A platonic quadruple date, Pansy, we all know you’re gay as fuck” He adds, seeing Pansy’s look of disgust at the implication of dating Blaise. She nodded, seemingly placated.  
  
“What is karaoke, anyway?” Blaise asks. While Hermione started to explain Karaoke to Pansy and Blaise, Harry leaned over to whisper in Draco’s ear.  
  
“A platonic date? I thought we were past that, Draco.” He whispered.  
  
“We are” Draco murmured back “but that imbecile weasel still hasn’t figured that out yet. What do you want me to say ‘Oh Potter, love of my life, my heart, my soul, my stars and moon, would you like to go to this muggle karaoke with me? Oh yeah, and your friends can come, too’” Harry snorted at that, his boyfriend could be a sarcastic little shit when he wanted to be.  
  
“I see your point.” Harry conceded, not bothering to correct Draco on his "imbecile weasel" comment. “I’m already making a fool of myself in front of everybody by singing with Ginny, do you want to do a song with me?” he asked.  
  
Draco gave a snort of disbelief. “Oh Harry, you sweet, naive creature, Malfoys do not do karaoke. If we wish to sing, we join a choir. I’m attending this karaoke thing because I love you, my love for you has limits, though, and I draw the line at singing in front of everyone we know” he said, smirking.  
  
“Love you too” Harry murmured, smiling fondly at his boyfriend’s poshness.  
Breakfast ended shortly after that. While they were walking back to the common room, Ginny grabbed Harry’s arm and held him back, shooing Luna and Draco away.  
  
“Don’t you wanna know what song I picked for us?” Ginny asked, smiling coyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're pretending that they had these songs in 1999. Thanks for not leaving! Kudos would be very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same chapter except from Ginny's POV

Wednesday, October 6th, 1999  
Ginny’s POV  
As soon as Ginny saw that neon orange flyer she went to find Luna. She knew exactly what song she wanted to do and who to do it with, she just wanted to run it by her girlfriend first.  
“This is going to be brilliant” Ginny thought excitedly, while rushing to Ravenclaw tower. When she reached the tower, she knocked on the door, knowing there’d be at least one person on the other side. Sure enough, a boy who looked to be in 5th year opened the door to let her in. Ginny headed for the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories, waving at a few Ravenclaws as she went by.  
  
“Luna!” she said, bursting into the dorm, “I just had the most spectacular idea!” Ginny closed the door and sat on Luna’s bed, waiting for them to finish brushing their teeth. Luna came out of the bathroom, dressed in blue and silver robes with their famous turnip earrings.  
  
“And what idea would that be, dear?” Luna asked calmly, reaching for their shoes under the bed.  
  
“You know that song that I like?” Ginny asked.  
  
“The one you’ve been playing on repeat for weeks? Yes, I think I know the one”  
  
“Well, I was thinking I could sing it with Harry for karaoke night” Ginny said a bit nervously, wanting her girlfriend's approval before going through with her plan.  
  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Luna affirmed brightly, “You’ll change the lyrics a bit for Harry, of course”  
  
“Yes, just a bit, I’ve got it all planned out in my head” Ginny replied.  
They walked down to breakfast, hand in hand. Ginny got to breakfast a bit earlier than Luna (who had wanted to say good morning to Moaning Myrtle), just in time to find exactly the people she wanted to see.  
  
“Hey Ginny,” Harry says, taking the seat across from her. “Hey Draco. Luna.” He adds, nodding at Luna, who had taken the seat next to Ginny’s left. Ginny made small talk with Hermione, Luna ate their waffle, and Ron sat, staring at Hermione with an expression of such love that it was almost pathetic. “Romione” as Harry had taken to calling them, had gotten together shortly after the war had ended, and Ginny was thrilled for them. She had never seen her brother so happy in a relationship before.  
  
“As I was saying,” Hermione continued talking, “if you told me what you were planning, I’m sure I could help” she said earnestly.  
  
“Nope, it’s a surprise.” was all Ginny could say in reply. She must have told Hermione she was planning something while they were talking. The conversation came to a lull, and they both shifted their gaze to Harry, who (surprise, surprise) was staring at his boyfriend. This seemed to be a common occurrence since they had gotten together, and was probably how Hermione had found out about them.  
  
“Um, Earth to Harry, hello, can you hear me?” Hermione said, waving her hand in front of Harry’s face.  
  
“Sorry ‘Mione, what were you saying?” Harry replied apologetically, snapping out of his Malfoy-induced trance.  
  
“Well,” Hermione said, smirking “while you were ogling Draco” (Ginny snickered at the confused look on her brother's face)   
“Ginny and I were talking about karaoke. She was saying how she has a song in mind for you two, but won’t tell us which one, says it’s a surprise”  
  
“Yep,” Ginny says, swallowing her bite of toast “It’s going to be brilliant!”  
  
“And what if I don’t want to sing?” Harry asks, teasingly.  
  
“You don’t get to refuse, you’re doing this” Ginny responds, smirking. She has absolute confidence that he wouldn’t have refused anyway. She puts her arm over Luna’s shoulders, wanting to include them in the conversation.  
  
“So we’re all going together then?” Draco yawns.  
  
“Yep” Hermione replies brightly “Luna and Ginny, you and Harry, Pansy and Blaise, and Ron and I”  
Pansy and Blaise show up at some point and Ginny listens to Hermione explain what karaoke is. Somehow her eyes always wandered back to Luna. She watched Luna’s face for a few seconds, smiling softly, before she turned her head to see what her girlfriend was gazing at. As it turns out, she was watching Harry and Draco. They were whispering to each other softly, both occasionally laughing or smiling at something the other had said.  
  
“They’re so cute together,” Ginny thought.  
  
“Yes, they are,” Luna said quietly in her ear, “I hope we look like that”  
  
Ginny blushed. “Did I say that out loud?”  
  
“Either that or I can read your mind,” Luna replied serenely, “which would be completely impossible seeing all the nargles that like to float around here.” Ginny blushed even deeper. Breakfast ended shortly and everyone got up to go to their first class of the day. Right before they got to the main corridor, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm to hold him back, waving away a concerned-looking Luna and Draco.  
  
"Don't you wanna know what song I picked for us?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco has been thinking about his past (uh oh) and tries to surprise Harry when he returns from wherever he's been with Ginny. (trigger warning: mentioned abuse, and a bit of violence, maybe a little angst, too)

Thursday, October 7th 1999 Draco's POV  
  
Harry was acting different. He was so giggly, so.... Draco searched for the right word. Happy? It made him smile to see his boyfriend laughing with his friends, like any normal 18 year-old should. The problem with that, though, was that Harry wasn't normal, probably never would be. That was what had initially got him interested in the great Harry Potter. Draco had always known he was gay. He never felt the same way about those girls that his father tried to set him up with as he did about Harry or even his first crush, his neighbor who used to come and play with him when they were little, whose name he had long forgotten. Draco had had a crush on Harry since at least 2nd year and had shown his affection the only way he learned how, by belittling and bullying, the way his father had done to him and his mother. Now, as an 18 year-old man, he knows that him and his father's relationship was not normal and was, in fact, abusive, but 12-15 year old Draco did not know this. The first thing Draco did when getting back to Hogwarts to finish his eighth year was apologize to Harry and his friends. He knew that they wouldn't accept his apology straight away and had a plan to win them over but was still disappointed when they didn't accept him as he had seen them do for so many others. As was mentioned before, The Golden Trio din't accept his apology right away, so imagine Draco's surprise when, of all people, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, showed up to testify not against, but in him and his mother's favor at Draco's trial, just one day after he had apologized. When the trial was over, Draco and his mother had been released from charges by none other than Harry Potter himself. Later that same day, Harry had found Draco crying in his room and had listened to the entire story. How his father had abused him, how he had been raised and trained to believe that muggleborns were useless and had about as much magic as a squib, how he had gone to Hogwarts and seen that not everybody thought this way, how he had to keep up pretenses to avoid being killed, how he had taken the mark against his will, how sorry he was about everything. Harry had just sat and listened. Then when Draco was finished talking, he had kissed him. When Harry had kissed him it had felt like every nerve in his body was standing on edge. Draco had been waiting for this, imagining what it would be like to kiss the great Harry Potter and there it was, actually happening. Draco smiled fondly at the memory. They had started dating shortly after that. Draco started to feel emotional.  
  
"Emotions make you stupid and weak," he reminded himself, almost without thinking. His father had drilled that into him as a child.  
  
"you know what," Draco said out loud, standing up from his bed, where he had been laying for the past 30 minutes, "Fuck you, Father. I am entitled to my emotions and I am allowed to show my affection in whatever way I deem fit. I'm going to surprise my boyfriend, whom I love, when he gets back from where ever he is with the weasl- Ginny." Draco stood up and started to make his way to the kitchens. He was going to get the house elves to send some of Harry's favorite food up to their tower so they could eat dinner together in their shared dorm. As Draco was walking past a deserted corridor, though, he felt powerful arms push him into a corner.  
  
Draco looked up to see two 6th year prefect with their wands pointed at him.  
  
"Do you know who we are?" asked the first one angrily, they looked to be twin brothers and wore hufflepuff uniforms.  
  
"Im sorry," Draco said, trying to keep calm, "I don't believe I do"  
  
The second twin shot a curse at him. Draco screamed, it felt like there were hundereds of crows pecking at his eyes over and over and covering his eyes did nothing to stop it.  
  
"Our sister was murdered by a group of death eaters, just like you," the second one spat, "and you don't even know her name?!"  
  
What did they want him to do? memorize the names of the hundreds of dead from the battle of Hogwarts? When Draco asked them this, they shot another curse that caused him to scream louder. Draco thought he heard familiar foot steps down the corridor, though it might have been a pain induced hallucination. He kept screaming anyway, hoping that someone would happen to pass this deserted corridor. Not that he could've stopped if he wanted to, the crows were back, but this time they had molten lava and they weren't just pouring it in his eyes, no, they were pouring it all over his skin, too. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Draco looked up to see Harry, tears streaming down his face, two unconscious hufflepuffs at his feet. Harry ran over to Draco, and hugged him, choking out a sob into his shoulder. Draco insisted on going back to the tower, claiming that he was fine, he had suffered worse before, and just wanted to lie down. When they got back to their dorm, they changed into pajamas and Draco got into his bed with Harry climbing in after him.  
  
"Draco?," Harry asked tentatively, after a couple minutes of laying together comfortably, "how would you feel if we came out?"  
  
"come out? like, as a couple?" Draco clarified.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I feel like I might be ready" Draco replied, "everyone important already knows, I don't care what anybody else thinks. Maybe tomorrow, though, not right now"  
  
"I love you, Draco"  
  
"I love you, too, Harry, now go to sleep."  
They both fell asleep, cuddled in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to chapter 3! I know these are quite long chapters, as with the other two, Kudos would be very appreciated! Also, side note: I don't believe that Draco's upbringing excuses his actions in the war. They explain his actions, but they do not excuse them, for the purpose of this fic, tho, It's written like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual Karaoke Night!

Friday, October 9th 1999  
Harry's POV  
  
"Come on, Draco" Harry exclaimed, dragging his boyfriend behind him like a mother with their toddler.  
  
"How can I possibly go out looking like this?!"  
  
Harry studied Draco's outfit. He was wearing a dark green jumper and ripped, black skinny jeans, which Harry appreciated very much. He thought that Draco looked fantastic but obviously his boyfriend didn't feel the same way.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Harry proclaimed decidedly. He held out a hand for Draco to take. Harry was surprised when he felt a slim hand take his own, as they never showed this much affection in public. They walked down to the Great Hall together.  
  
"Come one, come all to partake in this mysterious muggle sport that they call karaoke!" called out Fred Weasley from where he was standing next to the entrance way.  
  
"Hello Harry. Draco." both twins said in unison as they walked into the hall.  
  
"Hello George. Fred," Harry responded in the same manner, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Who do you think convinced McGonagall to have this party?" George replied  
  
"We were in the area-"  
  
"At Hogsmead-"  
  
"We're trying to set up new location there-"  
  
"And we decided you could all use some cheering up-"  
  
"So we convinced McG to let us throw this muggle party!" Fred finished. The twins smiled at them and Harry and Draco turned to go inside.  
  
"Oh, and Harry!" George yelled after them, "you and Ginny are up next." He winked and went back to flirting with the ladies who were coming in.  
  
Harry was getting extremely nervous. He knew that they were going to call his and Ginny's names after Lavender was done singing "Since You've Been Gone". His thoughts were all over the place with worry. Then, he felt a slender hand grasp Harry's own hand under the table. Harry hadn't told Draco what he was planning yet. A small part of him was afraid that he would be angry and leave Harry alone again.  
  
"Now, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley will sing a duet of a new muggle song! Come on up to the stage, Harry and Ginny!" Lee Jordan, who the twins had persuaded to MC, shouted into his wand.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the front with Ginny. She gave gave him a reassuring glance as they walked up the stairs that lead to the stage. Harry gathered all his confidence, plastered on a confident smile, and stepped onto the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter's so short. The next chapter is going to be Harry singing. Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter. It's Harry's singing from Draco's POV.

Friday, October 8th 1999  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco watched from his seat across from Luna. He heard Pansy cheering from the seat next to him, but kept his eyes on Harry who had just entered the stage. Music started playing and Ginny was singing in a clear voice.  
  
"Ginny quite likes this song," Luna said quietly  
  
Draco got very suspicious when Luna said this. All the songs that Ginny liked were about girls, mainly dating girls.  
  
"Luna," Draco asked carefully, "what's this song called?"  
  
Luna looked surprised that he didn't know. "This song is 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry"  
  
Draco's body filled with equal parts dread and excitement. He knew exactly what Harry was planning to do, and was terrified and ecstatic at the same time. He looked up to catch Harry's eye, but he was already looking at him. Harry winked at Draco and then he started to sing.  
  
"I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick," Harry sang in a clear, rich voice, "I kissed a boy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it"  
  
Draco felt a smile stretch across his face as everyone simultaneously gasped in surprise. Harry and Ginny kept singing, taking turns singing the lyrics.  
  
"It felt so wrong,"  
  
"It felt so right,"  
  
"Don't mean I'm in love tonight" they sang together.  
  
"I kissed a girl and I liked it," Ginny sang into the microphone.  
  
"I liked it," Harry finished  
  
Everyone was cheering and and screaming as if they were at a concert. Draco started to make his way to the stairs as he heard the song begin it's final verse.  
  
"I kissed a boy and I liked it," Harry chanted, "I liked it"  
  
Him and Ginny started to head for the stairs but they didn't even make it halfway down when Draco rushed toward him. He threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him hard. Harry kissed him back, not even hesitating. Everyone applauded loudly, with some cheers and wolf whistles mixed in. They pulled away from each other, both smiling widely, and walked down the stairs hand in hand. When they got back to their table where their friends were waiting (which was hard, as everyone kept patting them on the back and saying that they supported them), they all started talking at once.  
  
"Finally, it's about time that you told people"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I saw a girl crying because you weren't single"  
  
"Harry! Who knew you had such an amazing voice?"  
  
The most prominent question was Ron's, though.  
  
"So Harry, who did you snog?"  
  
The table turned to silent and looked at Ron, Seamus's terrible singing of "This Girl Is On Fire" in the background.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said pointedly, "did you not just see Harry and Malfoy snogging?"  
  
The color drained from Ron's face. He looked back and forth between the two of them and Harry held up their connected hands as Draco raised an eyebrow, daring him to object.  
  
"I thought it was just to make a point!" Ron stammered quickly, seeing everyone's glaring faces,"I'm happy for you, though, I really am!"  
  
The look on Ron's face was so ridiculous in that moment that Draco burst out laughing. Harry grinned at his best friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it, mate" he said, and Ron visibly relaxed. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking and drinking. At the end of the night, as they were about to go back to their tower, Ron pulled Draco aside.  
  
"I think it's brilliant that Harry's happy," he murmured in a deep voice, "but if you hurt him, even a little bit, I have an entire quidditch team worth of people that will hunt you down and kill you"  
  
Draco nodded seriously.  
  
"Good then" Ron grinned brightly, "let's get back to the party!" And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading all the way through! It means a lot to me, this is my first fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> We’re pretending that they had these songs in 1999. Also this is my first fic so Kudos would be appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
